I Put A Spell On You
by Word-Stranger
Summary: Another RobinxJinx oneshot, another shared moment. Probably sucks, you decide.


****

**I love oneshots. Takes place non-canonly after 'Vanilla and Purple Ice Cream'.**

* * *

"You found them yet?"Robin spoke into his communicator, riding through the streets on his matching motorcycle, weaving through traffic.

"Nothing here."Cyborg replied, he and Beast Boy searched the San Francisco-esque bridge that connected Jump City to the mainland.

"I have not found the members of HIVE yet, either."Starfire flew over the skyscrapers that dotted the skyline.

"You already know my answer if you've been listening."Raven said in monotone, exploring the shadows of downtown.

A small tip had been picked up from monitored police radio's that the HIVE would commit a series of crimes. Nobody knew why, but with Robin's increasing concern for the threat of Slade, he considered the HIVE another link to him. Lost in his thoughts, he barely reacted in time to a laser that blasted right in front of his bike. Jumping off and landing easily on his feet, he looked up to see a smirking Gizmo hovering in the air with his high-tech backpack. Mammoth came out of the sky an crashed behind him. Jinx walked out of an alley, smiling lightly.

"Found them."Robin contacted the others, pressing a button on his communicator to tell his fellow Titans of his location in the city. Clipping the small radio onto his belt, he pulled out his weapon of choice, the extendable/retractable steel rod.

"It's so easy to draw you heroes out, you know that?"Jinx laughed, sending a small burst of purple energy at Robin. The concrete beneath his feet crumbled, but he leapt out of the way. Mammoth reached out to grab him midair, bu the more acrobatic hero lightly dodged, kicking him in the jaw before landing.

"All we have to do is feed a little false knowledge, and you come running."Jinx continued, allowing the other two to handle Robin.

Gizmo made more cannons pop out, all firing at the masked teen. He moved through the barrage like liquid, keeping up with Mammoth's assault as well."Stay still you snotmunching crudbag!"The small villain increased the tempo of fire.

Robin grinned, stopping for one moment. Mammoth stepped behind him to crush him in a bear hug, but he sidestepped at the last second, the laser blasts hitting Mammoth instead of him. The juggernaut fell to the ground with smoke billowing off of his skin. Robin whipped out his own personalized projectiles, throwing the sharp stars at Gizmo's backpack. They landed where they were aimed, causing the piece of technology to go haywire. Gizmo shouted obscenities as he flew through the air uncontrolled, crashing into a brick wall with a yelp of pain.

Jinx facepalmed with a sigh."Idiots..."

She approached, a purple aura of her own 'bad luck' magic springingup in her palms. She flicked her hands casually in Robin's direction, arcs of magic blasting out at him.

He dodged each in stride. As if they were dancing, a beautiful battle was before any eyes who watched the Pink Witch and the Boy Wonder.

Jinx would spin, Robin spinned in match with her to dodge the waves of unluckiness sent at him. She would flip through the air, he copied.

Robin moved closer with each dodge, until he was in striking range of Jinx. He whapped her on the head slightly with his steel pole, to which her concentration was broken, and the aura of magic in her hand dissapeared."Ow!"She said more out of annoyance than pain. Robin continued expertly, placing his heel behind Jinx's leg, tripping her and making her topple to the ground. He stood over her, a pair of handcuffs appearing suddenly on her wrists.

"...I have to say, that was pretty good."Jinx commented, standing up slowly.

"Thanks."Robin replied, looking over his shoulder to make sure the other HIVE agents were still subdued. Mammoth was blackened and twitching on the ground, Gizmo struggled with his still haywire pack, the machine producing tentacles and trying to squeeze him in a deathgrip.

"So, you're just going to wait for the police or your buddies to come and arrest us?"She asked.

"Pretty much."Robin sat down, motioning for the arrested Jinx to sit down beside him. She did so slowly.

"This isn't like the ice cream parlor. I'm your enemy righ now."Jinx said spitefully.

He shrugged."I don't care, I'm not the one in handcuffs."He smiled."How did you get your powers?"

"I reserve the right to remain silent."Jinx replied. Like their shared moment before, a long silence.

"But..."She quipped."Maybe later."

The sound of her magic, and the handcuffs rusted away to dust on her wrists. She gave Robin a quick peck on the cheek, then was off in her escape."Mammoth, Gizmo, gather yourselves you morons!"She commanded.

Mammoth slowly rose, lumbering behind her, and Gizmo had managed to get his backpack under his control again. The only reason Robin didn't pursue was because he was stunned from the sudden kiss.

When the other Titans arrived, they found Robin still sitting in the same position.


End file.
